Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.00\times 10^{-1})\times (1.00\times 10^{4})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.00\times 1.00) \times (10^{-1}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.0 \times 10^{-1\,+\,4}$ $= 8.0 \times 10^{3}$